Hagamos el amor
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Gemí cuando tus labios tocaron mi cuello, deseaba tanto este momento que me daba miedo. Lemon. Spoilers Eclipse.


**«Hagamos el amor****»**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Te lo susurré entre gemidos ahogados por tus besos, entre caricias de tus frías manos en mi cálido cuerpo. Lo grité justo cuando tus labios gélidos tocaron mi cuello, haciéndome enloquecer de deseo, de placer.  
Acaricié tu cabello con mi aliento, embriagándome de tu aroma. Tus rizos se movían en formas extrañas y graciosas bajo mi respiración. Sonreí. Por fin eras completamente mío.  
Mi vestido cayó en cuanto noté que la puerta de la suite del hotel se había cerrado. Ésta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que agradecía tu bruta manera de conducir: en poco tiempo habíamos llegado al lugar donde sería nuestra luna de miel… y mi nacimiento como mujer.

Besaste mis labios nuevamente, pronunciando mi nombre; tu voz me fascino y me llevó a otro mundo. Uno donde no importaba si éramos humanos, monstruos o vampiros; si teníamos alma o no. Solamente éramos tú, _mi_ Edward, y yo, _tu_ Bella.

La ropa cayó, prenda tras prenda; sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y una sonrisa tierna, pero decidida, pasó por tu rostro. Tus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi frágil cuerpo, acariciando e incitando. ¡Como si yo necesitará desearte más!  
Besé cada detalle de tu pecho, blanco y fuerte como el mármol, que iba quedando al descubierto. Lamí tu cuello en un acto de valentía o idiotez, de dulzura o pensamientos pecaminosos. Disfruté tu sabor en mi paladar justo cuando tu respiración rozó mis pechos.  
Mi cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente bajo el tuyo, en un impulso con el que reaccionó mi mente ante estímulos tan… oh Dios…, me pregunto si así se sienten todas o es sólo porque tus dedos acaban de rozar la parte baja de mi vientre.

Empujé un poco tus hombros y captaste la indirecta, puesto que te recostaste sobre la cama arrastrándome encima de ti. Besé tus labios con impaciencia mientras rozaba tu pecho desnudo bajo el mío. Cerré los ojos en el instante en que tus manos se posaron en mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo hasta el tuyo.  
El sonrojo en mi rostro aumentó al sentir tu piel junto a la mía. Bajé la mirada apenada por el contacto. En algún momento de la noche había olvidado mi timidez y ahora volvía con toda intensidad. Reíste ante mi reacción y susurraste palabras tiernas que me calmaron al instante en que volví a quedar bajo de tu cuerpo.  
Observé tus ojos, con su color caramelo, y acaricié tus mejillas remembrando las últimas semanas en que dos o tres veces al día habías salido a cazar, por mí. Pasé mis dedos lentamente por tus ojeras y tú cerraste los ojos, bloqueándome la hermosa vista que tenía con ellos. Ronroneaste ante el contacto de mis labios con tus parpados.

Clavé mis uñas en el edredón de la cama cuando tus labios tocaron mis senos, y volví a susurrarte mi deseo. Fuiste bajando lentamente hasta que tus dedos acariciaron entre mis piernas; sentí su frialdad y no pude evitar gemir. Temblé ante la expectación y el miedo, por no saber qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, tampoco qué sentir.  
Por instinto cerré las piernas, era algún tipo de idea extraña donde sentía que me iba a doler, que no debería de seguir. Tus ojos buscaron los míos y me transmitiste el miedo que pasaba por tu mente. Suspiré, dándome la seguridad de que no pasaría nada, tú me cuidarías, tú jamás me dañarías.  
Tomé tu nuca y te atraje cuando no lo esperabas, besándote con toda la pasión y calentura que pasaba por mis venas. Intentando decirte que estaba bien, que yo estaría bien.  
Tus manos bajaron por mi vientre, hasta mis piernas, mientras tomabas tu posición entre ellas. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando te sentí entrando en mí, un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas por el miedo más que por el dolor. Tus labios buscaron los míos y correspondí con ansias, con amor.  
Por fin éramos uno solo.

La luz del sol acarició mi rostro. Abrí los ojos lentamente para toparme con destellos que provenían de tu cuerpo y que inundaban por completo la habitación.  
Acariciabas mi cabello con cuidado, con temor a lastimarme. Sonreí al notar tu temor sobre lo que había sucedido. Estiré mi cuello y besé tus labios con ternura, continué con el camino hasta tu cuello donde susurré nuevamente "hagamos el amor".

* * *

¡Hola!

Jojo o/o... este es mi primer lemon.  
Por alguna razón quería escribir algo que se titulará así y que tuviera mi primer lemon, con ayuda de una amiga decidí hacerlo de Crepúsculo porque es una pareja muy sensual y sexual... cuando quieren.

Y sí, ubíquense después de que se casan ;D, bueno... aún no sabemos si lo hacen pero yo digo que sí.

Espero que les guste y sepan disculpar si no... es que es el primero que hago t.t

Gracias a Satoshi por ayudarme, y a Arce por betearlo.  
Arce te amooo :3!


End file.
